Cuando miro tus ojos
by Angel of a Broken Soul
Summary: KaiRay: Que tan dificil es demostrar algo que viviste como castigo, pero ahora vives como placer? 'Te di mi corazón porque te amo Kai... eso significa que puedes confiar en mi.' 'Ray...'
1. No sé amar

Perdonen todos que la historia estuvo ausente un tiempo, pero ahora he mejorado los capítulos. Si alguien copió y guardó los originales por favor mándenmelos a mi correo: " erikka (guion bajo) kxr (arroba) yahoo . com . ar " gracias!

: cualquiera de ustedes puede imprimir los capítulos si lo desean.

Disclamer : Beyblade no es mío, es de Takao Aoki, y a él le estoy agradecida.

Capítulo 1

No sé amar.

Ya era tarde en casa de Tyson, pero aún los Bladebreakers no volvían. Hacía diez minutos, una pequeña llovizna con aire de tormenta había comenzado a caer. El equipo había ido a comprar comida hecha para la cena, pero se habían demorado. Kai no: él se había quedado en el dojo de Tyson. 'hasta dónde habrán ido...-pensaba el chico- ya veo que se perdieron!... diablos¿qué hago preocupándome por ellos?... después de todo, son mis amigos...

:flashback:

"enserio... ¿quieren salvarme¿después de todas las cosas malas que hice?"

"hablaremos después, ahora toma mi mano Amigo!"

"los que decían ser mis amigos me han traicionado¿cómo sé que ustedes no lo harán?"

"¡porque siempre estaremos ahí, Kai¡apoyándote en todo!" exclamó ray

"Ray tiene razón, Kai¡toma mi mano!"

"chicos... lo siento mucho..."

:fin de flashback:

'ellos demostraron ser amigos de verdad... que realmente no traicionan... tal como lo dijo _Ray_ aquel día... _Ray_... ¿por qué me pasa esto cuando pienso en él?'

"¿no les molestaría apurarse un poco?" exclamó Ray en tono irónico.

"en seguida Ray, lo que pasa es que las bolsas están demasiado pesadas." Explicó Tyson.

"si, pero dense prisa. _Quiero llegar pronto a casa_." 'Kai se va a molestar mucho si tardamos tanto...' pensó el chino. 'y esta llovizna se va a convertir en diluvio...' "¡dense prisa!"

"¡al fin!" dijo Kai, al ver al resto de los Bladebreakers entrar corriendo a refugiarse bajo techo. Ya llovía más fuerte. "esperen aquí, iré a traer sus abrigos." Dijo Kai, dirigiéndose a adentro. Regresó relativamente rápido, pero sólo con 3 abrigos en la mano. Quitándose el suyo, repartió los que traía del interior de la casa a Tyson, Max y Kenny, y le dio el suyo a Ray. "lo siento, no estaba en su lugar." Explicó.

"está... bien..." aceptó Ray, al ponerse, con gusto, la campera que Kai llevaba un momento atrás. Aún estaba cálida, y Ray, sonrojado, disfrutaba del calor del dueño de la prenda.

Entraron a la casa. Tyson y Max se dirigieron a su habitación que compartían con el jefe. Kenny, como siempre, tipeaba en su laptop, en la mesa del comedor. Ray preparaba las cosas para comer en la mesa, y Kai permanecía en su habitación (que compartía con Ray) pensando en _nada_.

Ray llamó a comer. La cena no duró más que media hora, ya que no se habló.

Kai fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa, y se dirigió a su habitación. Pronto los demás también fueron a acostarse, dejando a Ray solo en la mesa. El neko entró a su habitación después de juntar los platos. Sorprendido al no ver a nadie –se supone que Kai debía estar allí- recordó la puerta que daba a la calle desde su habitación. 'Kai debió haber salido. ¿pero por qué tan tarde?' pensó el chino, mientras abría cuidadosamente la puerta. Estaba sin llave. "Kai!" llamó. "Kai¿dónde estás?" no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Siempre era así, Kai se esfumaba sin decir adonde iba, ni por qué lo hacía. Pero lo vio. Kai estaba en una esquina del sombrío patio, sentado en el piso, completamente mojado. "Kai, que diablos?—" Kai se incorporó. Su húmeda remera permitía notar sus músculos, he hizo que Ray se sonrojara.

Kai comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al dojo, pero la mano de Ray sobre su hombro lo detuvo. "vamos." Sugirió el neko, en un dulce tono, mientras, suavemente y sin saber por qué, lo abrazaba en su abrigo.

El contacto directo de su espalda con el pecho de Ray provocó un leve sonrojo en Kai, a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo como se le había enseñado. La cabeza de Ray estaba semi-apoyada en el hombro de Kai y él podía sentir su respiración: suave y cautelosa.

Ya adentro, Ray cerró la puerta detrás de él, y antes de que Kai pudiera evitarle la mirada como era de costumbre, preguntó: "dime que sucede, Kai."

"n-nada... no me pasa nada."

"podrás ocultarle tus sentimientos a los demás Kai, pero a mí no." Dijo Ray, forzándolo a que le mirara a los ojos, agarrando con una mano su barbilla.

"ya te dije que lo que me pase con **ellos** no es tu problema!"

"quienes son **ellos**?" preguntó Ray. Kai lo había develado.

'ya basta de esconder cosas. Ahora ya comencé. Puedo confiar en Ray.' Pensó Kai. "mi... abuelo y su empresa." Confesó, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Biovolt?"

"si."

"no sólo es un centro de entrenamiento, cierto?"

"un laboratorio secreto donde fabrican bestias bit, y... el sótano de la abadía... ahí torturan a los que desobedecen las reglas, o a los que se cansan."

"a que te refieres con... torturar?"

"ya he dicho demasiado."

"aún no me haz dicho qué te preocupa."

"soñé con ellos."

"que soñaste?"

"ya basta, si? No crees que ya sabes más de lo que deberías?"

"Kai... sólo algunas cosas no son suficientes. Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti."

"Ray, tu no entiendes. Soñé con lo que nos hacían."

"cuéntame qué era. _No me voy a burlar de ti._"

"Es demasiado para decirlo... los golpes, las veces que me dejaban encerrado, las máquinas el entrenamiento, los-" Kai se detuvo cuando se dio cuentas de qué iba a decir.

"que?"

"nada!"

"Kai... prometo no enojarme contigo." Ray miró los ojos de Kai. Veía en ellos el deseo de Kai de llorar, pero también veía cómo él mismo se lo impedía. "no es malo llorar Kai."

"llorar no es digno de un hombre."

"vamos, estás en confianza. Cuando fue la última vez que lloraste?"

"no lo recuerdo. Cuando viví con mis padres, talvez."

"oh, vamos, no puede hacer tanto, o sí?"

"si, si puede. En la abadía, al que lloraba lo-" otra vez lo iba a decir. Pero se frenó.

"que pasaba si alguien lloraba o desobedecía?"

"era como portarse mal. Y cuando nos portábamos mal... **Él**... él...nos abusaba." Una tímida lagrima cayó por la mejilla de Kai. Ray, mientras, miraba atónito a su líder. Ese Kai fuerte, que no expresaba un sentimiento de malestar o de bienestar, de tristeza o de alegría, en fin, ningún sentimiento...

Ray abrió sus brazos frente a Kai. "ven." Susurró. Kai no se movió. Tenía miedo. Y recordaba cada palabra de su entrenamiento. En ese momento le parecía todo tan cierto... _si cuentas tus miedos, **volverá**. Si dejas que te posesione la inseguridad, sentirás ese miedo que llega a tu alma, si confías en alguien estás dándole una parte de ti, lo que no está bien porque tarde o temprano sufrirás la traición y esa parte de ti que entregaste no volverá jamás._.. realmente eso quería. No quería darle una parte suya a Ray, sino todo su ser. Ahora las lágrimas inundaban su rostro.

"Kai, no tengas miedo. Ven amigo." Dijo Ray, aún con los brazos abiertos. Kai caminó un paso lentamente, y dejó que su frente descansara en el hombro del neko. Los brazos de Ray rodearon la cintura de Kai, y éste solo se dejó llevar y lo abrazó también (A/N: nn). Pronto las lágrimas dejaron de caer y Ray miró a Kai a los ojos.

"tantas cosas me haz dicho hoy... y yo que no tengo el valor para decirte lo que siento." Susurró Ray. Kai escuchó.

"dime que es."

"yo... es que... te amo." Ray ya no lo miraba a los ojos.

"Ray... yo también te amo. Pero tenía miedo de decírtelo."

"ya no temas, Kai." Volviendo su mirada a Kai, sonriendo dulcemente, Ray separó la distancia que había entre ellos besando a Kai, primero suavemente, pero a medida que Kai se dejaba abrió su boca y transformó ese triste anochecer en un momento que ninguno de los dos olvidaría por mucho tiempo.

Kai sentía como una sensación placentera se apoderaba de sí, cómo Ray iba invadiendo su aliento, y al mismo tiempo, cómo su temor respecto a Biovolt disminuía considerablemente.

Se separaron suavemente, y Kai fue el primero en hablar. "así se siente ser amado?"

"no sólo eso, Kai. Ven, vamos a dormir."

"claro." Los dos chicos se acostaron, cada uno en su cama.

"Kai," llamó Ray.

"si?"

"ven." Kai obedeció. Cuando se acercó a la cama de Ray, éste levantó su sábana invitándolo a entrar. Kai lo dudó un poco, pero la final aceptó, no sin antes trabar las dos puertas que comunicaban al exterior. (A/N: todavía no pasará nada!)

cuando entró a la cama de Ray, sintió como éste lo abrazaba suavemente, e hizo lo mismo. Ray lo besó en la mejilla. (A/N: que Ray se anime a más no significa que Kai no quiera!)

"Kai, no tengas miedo. Yo te voy a cuidar."

"Ray... gracias." De esa forma, los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	2. Confianza

Capítulo dos.

Confianza.

Kai se levanto temprano como de costumbre esa mañana, y se dirijo a la cosina para preparar algo para el desayuno. Pero de pronto recordó que eso no se encontraba entre los entrenamientos de la abadía...

'seguramente Ray sabrá preparar algo...' pensó, y fue a la habitación para despertarlo.

"Kai? Eres tu?"

"si Ray..." Kai aún se preguntaba si la noche anterior habría sido un sueño...

"no tienes frío?"

"nah..." pero muy tarde... a Ray lo que le importaba en ese momento no era el estado climático sino tener a Kai a su lado. De modo que tiró de su remera y lo acostó junto a él.

"aquí hace más calor..."

"entonces quítate esto." Dijo Ray, e intentó desprenderle el pantalón a Kai.

"¡Que haces?"

"no puedo?"

"no... si... hazlo." Ray le confirmó a Kai que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño, había sido absolutamente real. Ray se encontraba en bóxer, y ninguno de los dos tenía remera.

Las manos de Ray acariciaban suavemente el torso de Kai, y este sin querer pasaba sus manos por la cadera del chino.

Ray intentó bajar la mano a entrepierna de su lider, pero la mano de Kai la detuvo.

"eh... lo... lo siento"

"no... esta bien... solo que..."

Tyson se levantó, y se dirigió a la cocina esperando que allí se encontraran sus compañeros de equipo. Max lo siguió.

"Kai? Ray?" preguntó este al ver que nadie estaba dentro.

"tal vez se acostaron tarde Tyson... pienso que los ruidos que escuchamos anoche eran ellos..."

"voy a despertarlos... ya sabes como es Kai, no le gusta levantarse tarde..."

"de acuerdo, yo veré que hago para desayunar..."

Tyson se dirigió a la habitación de Kai y Ray... pero al intentar abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba trabada. 'que raro...' pensó Tyson 'nunca cierran la puerta así...'

"Kai! Ray! Están bien!" llamó.

Escucharon el picaporte de la puerta y un brusco movimiento de parte de Kai provocó que la mano de Ray se deslizara por la entrepierna del ruso.

La respiración de Kai aumentó con rapidez, y al ver que el otro no podía, Ray contestó al llamado... "enseguida vamos, Tyson..."

"Kai, tranquilo, todo está bien..."

"dame desu..." -(no.. no...)-

"no voy a hacerte daño, por nada Kai, te amo, todo esta bien..."

"hai...hai..." la respiración de Kai fue disminuyendo su velocidad, y cuando pudo respirar con normalidad, un leve tono rojizo inundó sus mejillas.

"está bien Kai, no tienes por qué avergonzarte... conozco tu historia, y se que... no debí tocarte... lo siento..."

"no... está bien... solo... tengo miedo..."

"nada va a pasarte, Kai... puedes estar seguro."

"gracias..."

"que opinas, vamos con los demás?"

"si... claro."

Ambos se cambiaron la ropa y caminaron a la cocina. Allí Tyson y Max ya tenían el desayuno preparado y estaban sentados en la mesa esperándolos.

"gracias chicos." Dijo Ray, al ver que los desayunos de él y de Kai ya se encontraban listos.

"jm."

"ah, ya veo que estaban bien." Dijo Tyson.

"por que lo dices?" pregunto Kai.

"por la actitud presumida de siempre, Kai."

"jm."

Tras algunas risas desayunaron y fueron al salón de práctica, donde pasaron casi todo el día divirtiéndose más que entrenando... a excepción de Kai, que negaba estar divirtiéndose diciendo que siempre había que estar preparado, por lo tanto estaba entrenando no jugando.

Al caer la noche, Kai se quedó afuera un rato, antes de entrar en la casa, mirando el cielo y pensando en Ray... era increíble que después de todo lo que había vivido, terminara amando a alguien... pero por qué a otro chico y no a una chica como era esperado? Sabía dónde se encontraba esa respuesta... pero no quería recordarla... sus lecciones en la abadía demostraban que las mujeres no eran útiles, que al no servir para luchar y no poder desarrollar tanta fuerza como los hombres, eran inútiles... pero de esto Kai no se quería acordar, porque cada vez que recordaba esas palabras lo recordaba a **él** pronunciándolas... enseñándolas... y también lo recordaba... castigando a quienes no las seguían...

Kai suspiró cansado. Habían practicado casi todo el día... no porque se acercaba un torneo, sino por diversión... porque el Beyblade en definitiva era... un juego.

Sintió como un brazo se apoyaba en su espalda, y supo inmediatamente que era Ray...

Besó al chino en la mejilla suavemente, y le susurró 'gracias' al oído. Él si que sabía como tratar a alguien...


	3. Una Carta

Tuve ciertos problemas, pero aquí está la historia denuevo.

Era de noche. Kai y Ray dormían, ambos en la cama de Ray, abrazados.

:"Kai, Kai" llamó una mujer, su pelo azul como la noche, vestida con un largo kimono blanco. Un niño pequeño de cómo 5 años de edad corrió a sus brazos, y ésta lo alzó felizmente. "mi cariño, dónde has estado?" "estuve con papá, mami." Respondió dulcemente el pequeño. "en dónde está tu padre?" preguntó la madre del niño. "eh... está hablando con unos señores que vinieron con el abuelo." "el... abuelo?" se escucharon ruidos sordos, y la madre del pequeño corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. "amor? Estás ahí?" Nada se escuchó. "Kai, escucha. –dijo la mujer, un poco asustada.- lo que más quiero para ti es que seas feliz, no importa con quien desees estar en tu futuro, quiero que seas feliz. Deseo lo mejor para ti, no importa dónde te encuentres. Mientras que tú seas feliz, yo estaré feliz de ti. Tal vez algún día vuelvas a ser feliz, no debes hacer lo que otros quieren si no estás convencido de ello, cuida de ti, mi pequeño." "aquí estás, niño.-Dijo la fría voz de un hombre mayor- dámelo." "nunca. Él es mi niño, y no será feliz contigo, traidor." Dijo la mujer. "abuelo?" pronunció el pequeño. Un disparo se oyó. Luego, oscuridad:

"ah...ah…dónde…dónde estoy?..."

"Kai? Estás bien? Kai! Tranquilo! Que sucede?"

"no...yo... madre..."

"Kai?"

"Ray... lo...siento."

"no, dime que sucede."

"no pasa nada... fue... sólo una pesadilla."

"que pasaba?"

"fue acerca de la muerte de mis padres. Varias veces he soñado con esas cosas..."

"oh... ya veo. Que hora es?"

"las cinco. Es temprano aún, no debí haberte levantado."

"estabas muy asustado, no fue tu culpa."

"no, si lo fue." Kai besó a Ray tiernamente en los labios, y acarició su cabello. Ray pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Kai, quien ahora yacía a su lado. "Ray… dime, estás seguro de lo que haces?"

"te refieres a estar contigo?" Kai asintió. "si, si lo estoy."

"como puedes? No sabes de lo que otros puedan pensar, no sabes si tus padres lo aceptan, no tienes idea… de lo que puede pensar cualquiera…"

"eso no me importa mientras te tenga a mi lado."

"uh… no se que pensarían mis padres de esto… sólo recuerdo lo que me dijo mi madre antes de morir… ella dijo… que sería feliz no importa que hiciera yo mientras que fuera feliz."

"eso decía en el sueño?"

"si… eso creo."

"Kai… no importa que piensen otros… te amo."

"yo… también."

…

Kai caminó entrando a la cocina, antes que los demás. Encontró una nota en el suelo. 'Que es esto?' pensó, mientras la levantaba del suelo. En eso llegó Tyson.

"Kai? Que es eso viejo? A ver, déjame ver" Kai le entregó el sobre a Tyson.

"WOW! UNA INVITACIÓN PARA UNAS VACACIONES! –exclamó Tyson- YA ERA HORA! ESPERA AQUÍ, IRÉS A AVISARLES A MAX Y A KENNY, TU DESPIERTA A RAY, SI?"

"hm… con que vacaciones."

…

"MAXIE! JEFE! NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES Y SALIMOS ESTA NOCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Tyson, podrías explicar que sucede?" exclamó Kenny.

"nos vamos de vacaciones jefe, el señor Dikenson ya reservó hotel y vuelo para cada uno de nosotros."

"EXCELENTE!" gritó Max.

"preparemos nuestras maletas YA."

…

"Ray? Hey, despierta."

"Kaisito? Que pasa?"

"oye, llegó una invitación del señor Dikenson que nos manda de vacaciones a las montañas por dos semanas. Que piensas de ello, uh?"

"que es genial. Podremos pasar más tiempo juntos así, no crees?"

"si… tal vez."

"que bueno, yo digo que comencemos a empacar ya."

"de acuerdo."

…

8:00pm, el AEROPUERTO.

"ESPEREN, POR FAVOR! DEBO COMPRAR ALGO PARA COMER EN EL VIAJE!"

"De prisa, Tyson, perderemos el vuelo!"

"ahora va _Mr presumido_!"

"hey, deja de molestar a Kai!"

"shhh! Ray!"

-SUBEN AL AVIÓN, Kai y Ray al lado, Tyson y Hilary (a quien el Sr. Dikenson también invitó), Max y Kenny (con Dizzy).- EL AVIÓN DESPEGA-

"Tyson, sucede algo entre Kai y Ray?" preguntó Hilary, mirando hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

"no me he percatado de nada... realmente no tengo idea."

"ya veo... porque los veo muy juntos todo el tiempo..."

"no lo se... no lo creo."

"... huu..."

"Kenny, puedes ir a buscarme un poco de café?"

"si Max, espera que primero terminaré de copiar estos archivos"

"de acuerdo jefe." Max permaneció mirando a través de la ventana, aún no podía creer la idea del señor Dikenson de mandarlos de vacaciones.

"Ray?" llamó Kai, al _gatito _que se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla del avión, semi-recostado en el hombro de Kai.

"dime."

"te encuentras bien?"

"por que lo preguntas?"

"no lo se... te noto pensativo."

"si, pero estoy bien. Pensaba en qué clase de lugar nos habrá mando el Sr. Dikenson, cómo será, si podremos estar juntos..."

"descuida, seguro es un buen lugar, además, si por esas cosas no estamos en la misma habitación o debemos compartirla con los demás chicos me las arreglaré para que salgamos y estemos juntos, Ray."

"je, siempre piensas en todo... que lindo eres."

Kai se ruborizó- "no digas eso. No es verdad..."

"si lo es. Tu eres más lindo, y dulce."

"dulce? Yo?"

Ray lo besó dulcemente, suavemente para que nadie lo notara, en los labios. "si."

"Ray, guarda eso para más tarde, que si nos ven? Tal vez a alguien le moleste, hagámoslo cuando estemos solos."

"el problema es que no creo que resista sin besarte más de 4 horas que dura el viaje, ni tu tampoco."

"tal vez tengas razón."

"seguro la tengo, pero haré lo mejor que pueda para resguardar nuestro secreto."

"si. Ray... cuando lleguemos allá quiero darte algo."

"que cosa?"

"no lo sabrás hasta que lleguemos." Kai sonrió pícaramente.

"oh... vamos... lo quiero ver!"

"no, aún no _gatito_."

"de acuerdo. Dormiré un rato Kai, anoche no dormí mucho."

"te quedaste preocupado por mi, cierto?"

"si... por lo del sueño."

'diablos.- Pensó Kai- ahora no soy yo el único que se preocupa. Y lo peor es que mi gatito es quien se está alarmando. Si no acabo con esto pronto... no voy a perdonarme.'

"puedo recostarme?" preguntó Ray, señalando el hombro de Kai.

"si, claro." Kai corrió su bufanda, dejando a la vista un pedazo de piel de su hombro, piel rusa, clara como la nieve, con esa sensación de frío que ocultaba la piel del mismo Kai. Ray recostó su cabeza, y Kai corrió unos pocos pelos de la cara del _gatito_. 'Es hermoso...' pensó el ruso.

Pronto Ray estaba dormido, Kai sentía la respiración del chino en su cara, y, aunque dormido, Ray podía sentir la de Kai.

Cuando te conocí no pensé que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Ahora veo que me equivoqué. Mi abuelo solía decir que si hay amor no hay fuerza, y por lo tanto si hay fuerza no podía haber amor. Él también se equivocó. Contigo a mi lado todo es posible, el amor y la fuerza se dan juntos como uno solo, como nosotros. Tu me enseñaste a vivir de un modo distinto, me enseñaste que es el amor... y qué realmente es la Fuerza. Ahora a tu lado, prometo protegerte, no importa que deba hacer para lograrlo, pero a mi lado estarás tu antes que nada.

__

_**siempre soñé con tener alguien a mi lado a quien amar... pero jamás hubiese pensado que serías tu. No porque fueras hombre como yo, sino porque nunca pensé que me corresponderías mi amor por ti, entonces traté de olvidarte. Tu, fuerte, intocable, serio y siempre tan callado... quien hubiese pensado que sería yo quien descubriese tu alma... Kai, ahora que te amo juro que nada va a pasarte estando a mi lado, juro protegerte no importa en que circunstancias. **_


	4. Vacaciones

Bueno, les aviso que después de tanto tiempo regresé a la escritura. Me equivoqué al escribir mi correo en los capítulos anteriores, bueno, en realidad está puesto el que utilizaba anteriormente. Ahora les dejo el nuevo, que es erikka (guión de abajo) kxr (arroba) va el cuarto capítulo, espero les guste.

….

El avión aterrizó unas horas después en un aeropuerto de una zona montañosa. Les informaron más tarde que se encontraban en Ushuaia, Argentina.

Las montañas cubiertas de nieve indicaban el frío que les esperaba durante los días siguientes. Poco a poco se fueron enterando de que la latitud a la que se encontraban era la ciudad más al sur del mundo, habitada por población humana desde hacía no más de un siglo.

"Bueno, nos espera la diversión aquí!" – dijo Tyson, señalando firmemente las altas cumbres.

"Que les parece si empezamos por ir a comer algo, chicos?" sugirió Kenny, al oír la "voz" del estómago de Tyson.

"Claro, jefe!" Así fue entonces, acabaron en el primer restaurante que se les cruzó.

La comida fue algo sencillo para Kai, algo delicioso pero sí o sí con postre de panqueques para Ray, fideos con mostaza para Max, alguna que otra ensalada para Kenny, y más de cuatro platos de comida para Tyson. Hilary no tenía hambre.

Caminaron alrededor de diez cuadras desde el restaurante y luego tomaron un taxi.

"Ejemm… - Comenzó Kenny. – Oh chicos alguno de ustedes sabe hablar español?" preguntó desconcertado.

"Déjame intentarlo, jefe." Dijo Hilary en un tono de voz muy bajo. "empecé un curso de español hace seis meses…"

"Bueno, pienso que será mejor que nada." Murmuró Kai. Ray, quien iba apretado a su lado dentro del auto, se sonrió.

"Ejemm… Señor… usted puede llevarnos al Hotel Glace?

"Como no señorita, señores." Hilary se sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que su mensaje había sido comprendido. Tras guiñar un ojo a Tyson, se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, y encontraron frente a ellos una gran pendiente que marcaba el camino hacia la montaña.

"Wow! Vamos a subir por ahí?" preguntó Tyson.

"Hey, el señor no sabe hablar japonés, así que ya verás... deja de hablar solo, sí?" animó Max.

"si si, está bien… " accedió malhumorado. "EY! ESO ES NUESTRO HOTEL?" Tyson interrumpió el silencio.

"Qué?" gritaron todos, dándose vuelta al mismo tiempo para ver el gran edificio que se erguía en una de las montañas. Estaba cubierto de nieve, presentaba un ambiente cálido y acogedor… claro, una vez que bajaron del auto y entraron a la recepción.

"Puedo ayudarlos?" preguntó el hombre que se encontraba tras una mesilla. Hilary estaba dispersa. Tras ver que nadie respondía, repitió la pregunta en inglés.

"Si, creo que un gordo panzón llamado…" empezó Tyson.

Kai lo interrumpió. "No. El Señor Dickenson ha realizado una reserva para seis personas en este hotel?"

"Así es, joven. Pueden dejar sus maletas aquí, mi asistente los acompañará a sus habitaciones. Pueden repartirse como quieran, es una habitación de dos, una de tres, y una simple. María, puedes acompañarlos." .

Una joven de cabello rubio salió desde una puerta en el final de la sala. Tomó las maletas de Tyson y de Max (ya que los otros tenían las propias en mano) y se dirigió al ascensor.

"Ray! Toma las nuestras y date prisa en conseguir la habitación doble. Yo me encargo de los papeles si hay que hacer algo." Ordenó Kai, sonriéndole al neko.

"Claro." Respondió con una sonrisa más iluminada aún. Luego acompañó a los demás.

…

"Son seis integrantes entonces?" preguntó el recepcionista.

"Sí así es… disculpe… habla algún otro idioma?" inquirió Kai, ya que perfeccionaba en lenguas como el Japonés y Ruso, no así el Inglés.

"Hablo Ruso."

El corazón de Kai latió más rápido en un instante. Todo esto de la nieve y las montañas, más el idioma ruso ahora… mejor hubiera sido no preguntar.

"Priviet" saludó Kai entonces.

"Lo prefiero así, señor." Simplificó el recepcionista, sonriendo.

"Jm…" el clásico comentario de Kai regresó la conversación a lo esencial.

"Bien, este… dígame un miembro por habitación por favor, así realizo las fichas y le entrego las llaves!

"Sí, claro… um… En la habitación de dos… Kai Hiwatari."

"Fecha de nacimiento?" interrumpió curiosamente el recepcionista.

"noviembre… el nueve. 1989." Respondió cortante. El hombre anotó. "Anote en la habitación single a Hilary Tatibana, y en la triple a Tyson… Kinomiya. " ordenó el joven.

"Como diga. Aquí tiene las llaves correspondientes. _Que disfruten su estadía. _"

Kai se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor. Le parecía que no estaba bien, pero también le parecía mal que los chicos se preocuparan por él. Tomo la simple y conocida decisión de hacer como si nada...

"Ray?" llamó al entrar en la habitación.

"Si Kai, aquí estoy… les diste las llaves?"

"Seh… mm… que piensas de… que sugieres hacer?" astutamente Kai cambió de pregunta.

"Eh? Ah… em… por qué no ir a dar un paseo en la nieve?"

"porque son las siete de la tarde. Y oscurece pronto. Y si hay pozos en la nieve, no los veremos y nos caeremos. Creo que mejor nos duchamos y nos vamos a dormir. Mañana por la mañana quiero ir a la nieve. A las 10:00 am."

"Bueno… y… este… te bañas primero?"

"Si… es lo mismo."

Kai entró en la ducha, e hizo correr el agua. Estaba caliente… propio de los lugares turísticos en zonas frías. Algo estaba mal. Y tenía que ver con el recepcionista.

La nieve… le recordaba tanto a su infancia. Esa vez… que escapó de la abadía y de alguna manera gracias al daño de black dranzer no fue… "castigado". También había sido en ese accidente que había perdido la memoria de su pasado. Por un milagro recordaba que había tenido padres, y había tenido amor.

"Permiso" – escuchó la voz proveniente desde la habitación, detrás de la puerta del baño.

"Ray—? " la puerta se abrió, y Kai abrió los ojos de golpe. Ray delante de sus ojos también estaba en toalla. El pequeño trozo de tela verde cubría desde las caderas hasta la mitad de los muslos del chino. Dejaba gran, gran parte de su cuerpo a la vista… y a decir verdad… Kai también se encontraba así. La diferencia residía en el color de la toalla: gris, por supuesto.

"Espérame un segundo. Enseguida termino." Pronunció Ray un poco maliciosamente, haciendo ademán de entrar en la ducha.

"Eh!" se sobresaltó el mayor.

"No! No, Kai… no temas. No quise decir nada malo." Se disculpó Ray, intentando acariciar el hombro que Kai movió.

"E-está… bien… yo…" Kai suspiró bajando la cabeza. "Ya lo sabes." Se resignó.

"No Kai. No es eso a lo que me refería… no… tengas miedo. No te voy a lastimar. No sucederá nada que no apruebes, de acuerdo?"

"ahá…" asintió el líder, con menos de líder que Tyson sin hambre. El neko entró en la ducha y Kai cerró la puerta tras pasar del otro lado de la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama, y dejándose llevar recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Fue así como lo encontró el chino.

Ray abrió la puerta del baño y miró la pieza. Se enterneció al ver a Kai recostado en la cama. Sin quitarse la toalla ni ponerse otra ropa, principalmente debido a haber encontrado a Kai así, se subió a la cama y se acercó.

Los ojos de Kai estaban cerrados, a causa del cansancio del día. Respiración tranquila, parecía que había bajado la guardia. 'Bien.' Pensó Ray. Le deba gusto ver que por fin se había relajado.

Se incorporó al sentir algo a los pies de la cama. Era un paquete. Se acercó a ver, y decía su nombre. 'Para mí?' –pensó intrigado.

La curiosidad pudo con él. Al abrirlo descubrió que se trataba de un libro. Un libro muy viejo. Ojeó las páginas- raramente escritas a mano. Parecían de alguien joven, que iba creciendo con el tiempo, cuando mejoraba la letra.

'Qué es esto?' Se preguntó el chino. Desde adentro del libro cayó un papel, escrito ahora sí, por un joven bastante maduro, a decir por la caligrafía.

'Ray… se que será difícil muchas veces entenderme. Quiero hacerte poseedor de esto… si, adivinaste. Es mi diario… desde que estaba en la abadía hasta la noche en que por fin pude contarte las cosas que venía guardando ocultas. Aquí hay algunas memorias de las que ni yo mismo puedo acordarme… espero que puedas quizás comprenderme mejor. Yo… te amo. No se lo que es amor, pero creo que es lo que en este momento siento por ti. Voy a esforzarme mucho para demostrártelo… e intentaré ser más… sensible. Gracias por todo, amigo. Kai.'

"Jm. Quería que lo leyeras justo ahora."

"Kai?"

"No estaba dormido. Estaba descansando."

"siempre alerta, eh?"

"Como debe ser. Vamonos a dormir ya, si?"

"Mmm… bueno… como quieras." Respondió un poco triste el joven.

Se metieron en la cama, y conociendo bien las tipicas excusas, Ray comenzó a hablar.

"Tengo frío Kai… esta nieve hace tener frío…"

"sí, es verdad. Hace frío. Pero he soportado cosas peores, descuida."

"uh… -Ray cerró los ojos. De verdad hacía frío.- Mmm… tengo miedo de que entre alguien."

"Cerré bien la puerta. Además estamos en un hotel, en el quinto piso, no entrará el hombre araña, Ray."

"Si es verdad…-resignado, lo intentó por el lado sincero – Kai, puedo abrazarte?"

"sí." Fue la simple respuesta de su líder. Ray se acercó imitando un gusano o bicho por el estilo y rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Kai.

"Ey, si esto era lo que querías, podrías habérmelo dicho, ¿no crees?"

"Emm… si, supongo."

"Ahora sé sincero: ¿Qué quieres?"

"Este… - Ray tenía miedo de ser sincero a tal punto con su amado. Sabía que Kai se ofendería si le decía sus pretenciones, pero seguramente también se ofendería si no era sincero con él. El chino estaba seguro de lo que quería para su futuro… pero querría eso Kai? Pensándolo un poco, al sentir el abrazo que Kai le brindó rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos por su tórax, Ray 'suavizó' la respuesta, que quedó de este modo: - Kai… quiero… quiero demostrarte esta noche cuánto te amo… y quiero demostrarte que eres la persona más importante para mí… en todo el mundo." Kai cerró los ojos. Sabía, tanto por experiencia como por intuición, lo que venía después.

…Continuará…

erikka.


	5. Rescribir hasta donde?

Antes que nada, gracias por **la** review, y perdonen aquellos que dejé colgados con la historia. Ya explique esas cosas en el capi anterior, pero otra vez, les pido mil disculpas.

Bueno, aquí voy con el capítulo siguiente… y… la accioncita de Ray.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. **

Rescribir… hasta dónde?

"Kai… quiero… quiero demostrarte esta noche cuánto te amo… y quiero demostrarte que eres la persona más importante para mí… en todo el mundo." Kai cerró los ojos. Sabía, tanto por experiencia como por intuición, lo que venía después.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados de tal forma que por un momento Ray pensó que se había excedido.. que estaba mal lo que estaba pidiendo.

"Ey Kai, no tenemos por qué hacer algo si tu no estás de acuerdo… -el joven trató de retractarse- este… quizás te parece muy pronto no lo se… yo… sólo…" el chino realmente no sabía que decir.

"Ehh…yo… no se…" Kai no dijo más. Acercó a Ray su cuerpo, sólo envueltos ambos por las toallas de baño.

"Kai…" lo que fuera que Ray iba a decir lo callaron las acciones del ruso. Tomó su barbilla con la mano derecha, ya que la otra la tenía bajo su cuerpo, y juntó su boca con la de Ray. Éste, que no se quería quedar atrás, provocó que el beso se hiciera más profundo, a la vez que acariciaba con sus manos la espalda de su amado.

Ray sintió que eso lo excitaba. Tener a Kai así vestido (o más bien sin ropa) delante suyo, encima en una cama, besándolo, causó que le sucediera lo que temía… aunque quizás a Kai también le estaba pasando.

Sintió como se endurecía repentinamente, algo inesperado pero que sabía en algún momento iba a suceder. Kai lo notó, y se sonrió. Y Ray notó la sonrisa, por lo que, pensó, esto no terminaría pronto.

Luego de algunos besos más, el chino colocó a su pareja contra la cama y se acomodó a penas por sobre él. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, y luego el pecho. Kai dejaba salir algún que otro suspiro de entre sus labios, cosa que no le agradaba mucho ya que lo hacía verse débil.

Decidió tomar un poco el control de la situación. Sabía perfectamente como hacer que su pareja sintiera lo que otro en su momento había llamado placentero. Acarició la espalda del chino y suavemente lo giró para ser él quien estuviera por encima.

"Hmm… eres muy bueno Kai…" murmuraba quien se encontraba debajo mientras el otro recorría su tórax con su boca y lengua. Kai sabía por qué razones era bueno, pero prefería dejar eso de lado, al menos intentarlo. Las manos masajeaban el contorno de su amante y, de alguna manera, lo disfrutaba mucho.

Muy sutilmente Ray acercó sus manos al nudo que sostenía la toalla de Kai en sus caderas. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta, pero aún así…

…"_No dejarás que te toquen excepto por mí"…_

"No!...ah... ahh..." Kai dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Ray, completamente inútil, indefenso en el momento. "No puedo… no… no…"

"Kai tranquilo, por favor! No! No voy a hacerte daño! Que demonios sucede?" preguntaba el chino confundido.

Kai temblaba. Temía, y eso Ray lo sabía… cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta (hubiese querido estar yo ahii jiji) "no…no puedo… no puedo… no…no otra vez… que hice mal?... en que me equivoqué?... no puedo repararlo de otra manera?..."

"No Kai, aquí no hubo errores! Cálmate! Qué te está pasando?" Ray estaba desconcertado. El inmóvil cuerpo de Kai yacía sobre Ray, las lágrimas inundaban su rostro cual un niño. Su amante lo acomodó boca arriba confrontando la resistencia que ponía Kai a ser movido de su sitio.

"Hey, Kai, vamos, reacciona!" animaba Ray.

"no… este lugar… Boris… la nieve… no… no me toquen…"

"Kai! – gritó el joven – No estamos en Rusia!"

"Ah… ah… no… yo…" las palabras del joven se convirtieron en silencio a los pocos segundos. Kai abrió suavemente los ojos, que hasta el momento tenía fuertemente cerrados. Se encontraba apretado contra el pecho de Ray, en una posición semi encorvada. Ray lo sostenía con sus brazos en una fuerte y contenedora caricia.

"Hey… tranquilo… ya está… todo bien" intentó Ray.

"Dónde…!"

"Estás aquí, Kai, conmigo. Todo… está bien."

"Ahh…Ray… lo siento mucho… otra vez… perdí el control… maldición."

"No tienes por qué controlarlo todo. Sé lo difícil que es tu situación… más siendo yo un hombre…"

"No fue tu culpa… te ruego me perdones, Ray… lo siento mucho."

"No hay nada que perdonar. Kai, tu pasado fue doloroso y traumatizante, lo sé… no tienes de qué preocuparte… cuando estés listo… y yo también… no perderás el control. Si?" Animó el chino.

"Muchas gracias amigo…" suavemente Kai lo besó en los labios al chino, cosa que él no esperaba, no después de esa situación.

En la cama quedaron los dos abrazados, y así amaneció.

Kai abrió los ojos. Otra vez… había soñado con su infancia. Se sonrió al ver a su amor durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, pero esa sonrisa tranquila se esfumó al recordar la noche anterior.

'Fui… un tremendo idiota. Debí haber dicho que no si me iba a retractar. Pero es imposible… yo soy fuerte… no puede ser que… no lo haya podido controlar. –pensaba el joven, mientras delicadamente enredaba sus dedos con el cabello del chico que dormía a su lado. – Soy un idiota. No te supe dar, no te pude dar ni la mitad de lo que tú me diste… mi amado Ray.'

Lentamente el muchacho se incorporó, y recién sentado en la cama recordó algunas cosas más.

'No me explico por qué… tuve que recordar todo esto ahora. Quizás el volver a ver la nieve… y el, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, acostarme con alguien… bah, al menos intentarlo… más siendo un hombre quien estaba debajo de mí. Esas palabras… esa lección. Nunca la olvidaré… y lamento no poder hacerlo. Quedó tan incrustada en mí la enseñanza se ese hombre… que jamás, jamás la olvidaré, por más que haga mi mejor esfuerzo… Ray… lo siento tanto. Tuve que recordar esas palabras ahora… y justo en medio de lo que _acepté_ hacer con Ray. – el joven largó un suspiro. – no… ya se… a qué se debe todo esto. Es ese hombre. Ese hombre de la recepción. Algo tiene que…'

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por una mano que se posó en su hombro. "Ah!" Kai, inmerso en su pasado, giró su cabeza para mirar al neko que le sonreía alegremente.

"Lo siento. Te asusté?"

"No, está bien, Ray. Buenos días."

"Buenos días, hermoso." El chino se sonrió. Le alegraba ver que Kai le dirigiera una sonrisa, a pesar de que notaba algo malo en su ruso.

"Te parece… si vamos a desayunar?"

"Sí, está bien. Enseguida… me cambio." Recién ahí se dio cuenta de que aún Kai y él se encontraban en las toallas de baño. Y observó como Kai ligeramente dejó caer la tela que cubría parte de su cuerpo al ponerse de pie.

Lo más extraño fue, a Kai pareció no importarle en lo absoluto. Mientras él buscaba dentro del placard alguna ropa con la que vestirse, Ray se deleitaba observando (aunque bien disimuladamente como sólo él lo sabe hacer), el imponente dorso del chico a quien habría entregado su corazón. (a/n: n/n ojalá estuviera ahii!)

"Y qué te parezco?" preguntó el bicolor sarcásticamente. Sabía que Ray lo observaba. Pero… por alguna razón… no le molestaba eso. No en ese momento. Que demonios pasaba con él? Por qué no se intimidaba al mostrarse desnudo ante un chico, pero sí lo hacía en la cama?

"Eh? Ah… eh… eh… yo…" Ray titubeó un poco, no sabía qué contestar. Claro que le parecía hermoso ver a Kai de esa forma, pero no esperaba que él se diera cuenta… claro si es tan atento…

"Sólo dime qué te parezco. O no me piensas contestar?" Kai se sonrió.

"Siempre me pareciste hermoso! Y… bueno… -el chino se sonrojó mucho.- ahora estás… wow, genial."

"Jm, - Kai sonrió nuevamente. Le gustaba. Amaba mucho a Ray, y le gustaba gustarle. (suena raro, sí, pero es lo que quiero decir). –Ray?"

"Si, Kai… dime."

"Gracias."

Ray lo miró extrañado.

"Gracias por entenderme anoche… yo… sé que quizás te decepcioné. Lo siento."

"No, ya te dije… que está todo bien. No hay nada que perdonar."

Cuando Kai se hubo vestido, Ray se levantó rápidamente y se vistió, aunque para su desagrado Kai se había metido al baño… 'bueno, será otro día.' Pensó el chico.

"Bueno, estás listo?" preguntó el chico en cuanto terminó.

"si, vamos Kai."

"Espera… antes…" y antes de que Ray pudiera preguntar si quiera el 'qué?' que se le cruzó por la mente, se encontraba apoyado, arrinconado contra la pared del placard. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes para sólo cerrarse luego disfrutando los labios de Kai que lo invadían con su olor a invierno tan característico. La piel del ruso quemaba… o al menos eso le parecía. Pero si eso era quemar, entonces quería morir en una hoguera.

Las manos de su chico le llegaron a la cintura y luego a las caderas, que eran a su vez empujadas por el cuerpo de Kai, como si quisiera introducirlo en el ropero.

Su lengua recorría la boca del menor, y se mezclaba con la suya. Las manos de Ray reaccionaron (más vale tarde que nunca), y llegaron a los hombros de Kai, donde la tensión y relajación concordante con los movimientos de su cuerpo y boca se hacía evidente.

El beso fue de aproximadamente tres minutos, por más que a Ray le pareció una eternidad.

Pronto Kai se despegó de él, y el chino instintivamente se llevó la mano a los labios. Quemaba, sí. Pero era un fuego intenso, algo que no querría perder por nada en el mundo. Kai simplemente cogió su abrigo, y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

Ray no hizo nada para detenerlo, él también tenía hambre y era hora de desayunar, para más tarde ir a las montañas.

"Kai?"

"dime"

"REALMENTE eres bueno."

Kai sonrió; ese tipo de halagos le parecía interesante. Besó suavemente a Ray en los labios, pero para su sorpresa, había olvidado la puerta abierta, cosa que cuando dio la media vuelta…

"Kai?" preguntó un chico más joven que él, desconcertado.

"Ray?" preguntó una chica, con los ojos desorbitados.

"Si?" fue la simple respuesta de ambos, al unísono.

"Ahem… chicos… em… wwwwaaaaaaaahhh! Tengo hambre vamos a desayunaar! Que se taadaaaaaann!"

"Sí, tienes razón, Tyson. Vamos." Contestó Ray. Sonrió dulcemente al bicolor que se encontraba a su lado, y caminaron por detrás de los chicos.

El desayuno estaba bien, y Max y Kai fueron los que se quedaron en la recepción para pedir consejos de excursiones y otras cosas que se acostumbran cuando uno está de vacaciones.

Esta vez, el cambio de idioma al ruso no fue necesario en lo absoluto, ya que Max hablaba inglés perfectamente.

"Sí, señor… este… podría por favor aconsejarnos sobre lugares para visitar, y actividades que podríamos realizar?"

"Claro, jovencitos, aguárdenme un momento por favor." El hombre se retiró e intercambió unas palabras con otro que se encontraba más atrás, en un idioma extraño.

Extraño para Max. No para Kai. Ya había escuchado hablar a otros hombres en el hotel, con la misma actitud, en ese idioma tan usado por los que lo criaron.

"Estas bien Kai?"

"Si… eso creo. Descuida."

"bueno, aquí les traje unos folletos."

"Muchas gracias, señor. Es usted muy amable." Fue la simpática respuesta de Max.

"Jm." Kai, cortante, se dirigió al ascensor mirando fijamente cada uno de los movimientos de esas personas. No sabía qué, pero algo había ahí que no le gustaba nada. Menos ahora, que el amor de su vida corría el mismo riesgo que él.

Cuando entró a la habitación, se encontró a un Ray atónito.

"Que demonios sucede Ray? Que te pasa?"

"Observa… esto!" pronunció apenas, señalando la pantalla de televisión.

"QuE!"

El comentarista anunció: _"Encuentran a un grupo de diez personas, aparentemente parte de la administración de un hotel u hostelería, muertos y enterrados en la nieve, en las montañas de Ushuaia. Informa Buenos Aires Noticias."_

"Vaya noticia…" apuntó Ray, aún desconcertado ante las imágenes de los animales percibiendo el olor de esas personas.

"si…" el ruso miró por la ventana. 'No me equivoco al pensar… que los rusos en la argentina es algo un poco extraño… más en semejante cantidad… y ahora esto… que demonios pasa… hay algo muy raro aquí… y no me gusta.'

Su vista retornó a la pantalla, donde ahora mostraba las condiciones climáticas para los días siguientes. "lo que faltaba… mucho frío… y más nieve."

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado… y bueno, esperen la continuación.

Que opinan de la primera parte?

Que piensan de la reacción de Kai?

Qué creen que esté detrás de esto? Qué es lo que Kai se está imaginando?

Esperen a encontrarlo! Proximo capítulo! Dejen Reviewwss! Me gustaría mucho conocer su opinión!

Erika.

Por si no se entendió, el título se debe a que Kai quiere rescribir su pasado respecto al sexo y esas cosas, pero su miedo e impotencia se lo imposibilitan. :P


	6. A esquiar!

**Hola lectores. Quiero aclarar algunas cosas antes de empezar con este capítulo. El hecho de que Kai esté actuando extraño es parte de la historia, no crean que va a actuar así durante todo el tiempo, sólo para darle un buen conflicto inicial. Fíjense que en la serie Kai muchas veces actúa extraño pero no dice nada sobre lo que le preocupa o lo que lo lleva a actuar así, lo que impide que sus amigos lo ayuden. Kai es un chico que le gusta resolver sus problemas por su cuenta, y en este fic intento mantenerme lo más cercano a la actitud de cada uno posible.**

**De todos modos aquí vine con el capítulo 6. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

El comentarista anunció: _"Encuentran a un grupo de diez personas, aparentemente parte de la administración de un hotel u hostelería, muertos y enterrados en la nieve, en las montañas de Ushuaia. Informa Buenos Aires Noticias."_

"Vaya noticia…" apuntó Ray, aún desconcertado ante las imágenes de los animales percibiendo el olor de esas personas.

"si…" el ruso miró por la ventana. 'No me equivoco al pensar… que los rusos en la argentina es algo un poco extraño… más en semejante cantidad… y ahora esto… que demonios pasa… hay algo muy raro aquí… y no me gusta.'

Su vista retornó a la pantalla, donde ahora mostraba las condiciones climáticas para los días siguientes. "lo que faltaba… mucho frío… y más nieve."

"Estás bien?"

"Sí, por?"

"Te noto raro desde anoche…"

"No es nada, Ray. Vamos, preparémonos para ir a la nieve."

"Sí. Que tal es esquiar? Me imagino que esquiaste alguna vez no, ya que viviste tanto tiempo en Rusia…"

"Te equivocas. Esquiar no entraba en el programa."

"Ah… bueno… entonces es tu primera vez?" dijo el chino con una sonrisa.

"La verdad.. si." Contestó tímido. "Vamos a prepararnos de una vez. De lo contrario vendrán Tyson y los chicos y no estaremos listos."

"Aja, tienes razón."

Cada uno se sentó en su cama mirando hacia el lado opuesto del otro. Kai terminó de cambiarse y se volteó. Ray aún no se había puesto la remera, cuando al ruso se le cruzó una loca idea por la mente.

Se acercó sigilosamente cómo bien sabía hacerlo y se arrodilló en la cama de su compañero. Apoyó ambas manos en la espalda del chico y rodeó el torax de su amado con los brazos.

"Eh… Kai…?"

"Dime?" el ruso comenzó a besar seductoramente el cuello de Ray… que suspiró y olvidó su pregunta…

"Na… da."

Kai continuó por besar su espalda y apoyar su pecho contra esta. Tomo con su mano izquierda la barbilla de Ray y le volteó para dejar en esos labios el tan peculiar aroma a invierno que el ruso desprendía.

"Ray… te amo."

"yo también te amo, Kai."

"Me alegra…" el chico se abrazó fuertemente a su amado y después de un último y dulce beso se separó para permitir que terminara de cambiarse.

* * *

"Bueno, hoy va a ser un gran día!" exclamó Tyson al entrar en el lobby.

"Que crees? Quien ha esquiado alguna vez?" preguntó Max levantando su mano. Hilary también la levantó. "bueno, Hilary, parece que tendremos unos cuantos a quienes enseñarle!" contestó, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Ray sonrió y lo miró a Kai, que se encontraba a su lado. "Que crees, van a enseñarnos ellos esta vez!"

Kai también sonrió, claro que sin dejar de prestar atención a todos lados. Debía admitir que los movimientos que últimamente tenían lugar en el hotel le llamaban la atención.

Salieron por la puerta del frente enseguida. El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve.

"Brr!!!!! Hace mucho fríoo!!" Exclamó el más desabrigado.

"Tyson, estamos en el punto más al sur del mundo, qué creías?" replicó Hilary

"Que iba a hacer calor?" con esto el chico ganó una mirada de lástima de sus compañeros.

"Opino que empecemos a caminar. No es muy lejos, nos dijeron que la pista queda a ocho cuadras de aquí."

"Ocho cuadras es demasiado!!" se quejó Tyson.

"Ignórenlo, vamos!" animó Kenny, comenzando a caminar en la dirección indicada.

* * *

"Cuanto falta…?!" hacía diez minutos que caminaban.

"Chicos?" –llamó el líder del equipo. Todos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo. "Creo… que la pista quedaba allá atrás."

"Eh?!!!" fue la rápida exclamación de Tyson. "cómo que allá atrás?! Nos pasamos?!?"

"Kai tiene razón…" apuntó Kenny.

"Mier…! Entonces bajemos y empecemos a esquiar de una veeez!!!" la chica ya estaba harta de las constantes quejas de un miembro en especial.

Todos hicieron eso. Unos siete minutos más, y encontraron la pista que buscaban.

"Buenos… días. Este… en el hotel que está allá nos recomendaron este lugar… queríamos hacer esquí…" preguntó tímido el jefe.

"Claro! Por favor pasen. Ahora les comento los precios y pueden pasar a ponerse los esquís." Dijo un muchacho de alrededor de veintiún años, al que Hilary prestó el ojo enseguida.

"Perdón… y usted es…?"

"Ah! Lo siento mucho no me presenté. Mi nombre es Pablo, soy el dueño de esta pista. Alguno ha esquiado alguna vez?"

"Si! Yo he esquiado. Y ella también!" dijo el rubio enseguida. 'Diablos… hubiera preferido que él me enseñe!' pensó Hilary, maldiciendo a Max para sus adentros. ¬¬

Pronto todos estaban con los esquís puestos. Max, detrás Hilary, después Tyson haciendo un gran esfuerzo para caminar, Ray detrás, y por último Kai fueron saliendo a la pista. Kenny fue detrás de la mano de pablo, porque no pudo levantarse fácilmente del asiento. ¬¬

"bueno ahora quiero que intenten moverse, ven, así de esta manera" explicó el muchacho mientras avanzaba con los esquís.

La respuesta fue rápida por parte de Max, quien enseguida le tomó la mano al deporte y empezó a ayudar un poco a los demás. Hilary intentaba pretender que no sabía o no se acordaba cómo esquiar. Aún así, el chico parecía no prestarle atención y ocuparse de otros dos grandes problemas que tenía.

Tyson no conseguía moverse, y ya se había caído dos veces en menos de un paso dado. "Diablos quiero renunciar a esto!"

"Vamos Tyson, sé que puedes hacerlo! No como yo…" comentó Kenny, que nuevamente estaba sentado en el suelo. "Ohh rayos, la nieve está muy fría.. brrr!"

"Si, la nieve ES fría jefe." Remarcó Kai. Había conseguido caminar con los esquís y estaba contento por eso. Ray tomaba su hombro de vez en cuando para sostenerse, no le costaba tanto como a los demás pero sí un poco más que a Kai.

Éste último estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados. "como vas?" le preguntó a Ray cuando lo vio tambaleándose.

"Creo… que puedo manejarlo… ah!!" Ray tomó la campera de Kai antes de caer al suelo, pero como estaba agarrado y no se soltó Kai cayo sobre él. Ray comenzó a reír energéticamente, y Kai también rió aunque no tan notablemente.

"Wa! Miren!!" exclamó Tyson señalando a los dos que estaban en el suelo aparte de Kenny (la tercera caída de éste último). "El señor Presumido yo-ya-se-todo se cayo!! Ajajjaja!!"

Kai solamente lo miró decepcionado. El chico ya se había caído muchas veces y estaba todo mojado a causa de la nieve como para estar riéndose de los demás.

"Bueno, qué?! Tu también te has caído o no?!" preguntó Ray enfadado. Kai se levantó rápido de donde estaba, y ayudó al chino a levantarse.

"por lo menos no fui YO el que se cayó sino que ME TIRARON" dijo irónicamente.

"lo… siento?"

"Descuida, Ray. Alcancemos a los demás."

"Sí!" el chico sonrió y pronto estaban con Max y Hilary, que eran los que iban más adelante.

La tarde fue divertida, entre risas y caídas (más por parte de Tyson y el jefe) lograron mantenerse de pie y esquiar.

"Bueno chicos, que les parece si vamos al centro comercial?!" Exclamó Hilary con una sonrisa, una vez que hubieron pagado y despedido a Pablo.

"Creo que es una buena idea" dijo Ray.

La idea fue aceptada en generalidad, fueron al hotel, se cambiaron rápido, y caminaron diez minutos hasta el centro.

Los negocios estaban llenos de turistas de otras partes del país, y los chicos pronto se encontraron con que sus intereses no coincidían del todo…

"De ninguna manera, yo quiero ir a buscar beyluchadores!" Gritó Tyson a Hilary.

"No pueden olvidarse del beyblade? Estamos de VACACIONES!!!"

"Pues para mí las vacaciones son diversión y el beyblade es mi diversión favorita!"

"No es una diversión es un deporte." Apuntó Kai.

"Si, si, como digas señor Presumido. No me importa cómo lo veas tu pero yo quiero divertirme jugando beyblade. Vienes conmigo Max?"

"La verdad… me gustaría más buscar algún negocio para comprar chocolates…"

"Bueno, si, esta bien como quieran. Yo voy a jugar. Vienes jefe?"

"Ehh.. me queda otra?"

"No."

"Nos vemos chicos!" Kenny rápidamente fue al lado de Tyson y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el lado de la costa.

"Bueno, yo creo que iré a dar una vuelta y ver qué venden estos negocios." Dijo Hilary con una sonrisa. Le gustaba la idea de comprar.

Max decidió acompañarla, él también quería comprar algo para, entre otras cosas, llevarle de recuerdo a su mamá.

Así Ray y Kai quedaron solos en el punto de encuentro.

"Que dices, vamos a dar una vuelta?"

"Mientras que esté contigo, me da lo mismo" Kai sonrió.

Caminaron hasta el parque que observaban a lo lejos. La nieve se amontonaba en los rincones de los bancos y al pie de los árboles, el pasto estaba verde recién cortado.

No había mucha gente en la plaza, la mayoría se encontraba en el centro comercial o más adentrada en la ciudad.

Kai pasó una mano por sobre los hombros de Ray. "Oye… perdóname si?"

Ray lo miró extrañado. "Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno… por… lo de ayer."

"Vamos! Sigues con eso?!"

"Ray, enserio. Prometo que la próxima vez… - Kai cruzó los dedos para darse buena suerte. –será diferente."

El chico sonrió y fugazmente depositó un dulce beso en los labios que tenían el olor a invierno.

"Kai… te amo."

"yo también te amo Ray."

* * *

Bueno aquí se ha acabado el capítulo seis porque me tengo que ir a dormir. XD Espero que les haya gustado por más que no hubo mucho KaiRay. Esperen al próximo capítulo donde aparece aquello que está en el summary!

Se viene… lo apasionante…

Se viene… lo inevitable…

Se viene… KaixRay.

No se que fue eso pero una especie de "en el próximo capítulo". Espero sigan leyendo esta historia y dejen reviews!!!

Angel of a Broken soul.


	7. Te Amo

**Ohhhhhhhhh Sí he vuelto, no es un espejismo. XD… bien, aquí traje conmigo el capítulo 7! ;)**

**ADVERTENCIA (o bueno, para algunos las advertencias son cosas lindas) : ESTE CAPÍTULO (sí, adivinaron) TIENE LEMMON (un poquito más que un inocente y tierno besito) KAIxRAY ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS…**

**Perdonen aquellos que les gusta el suspenso, pero si no lo advierto después se enojan quizás…**

**Aunque quizás me maten por haberlo dicho… XD **

**No importa, como sea…… Aquí va, al fin, el capi 7 para los que estén leyendo y no se hayan aburrido de esperar. XD

* * *

**

"Que generoso de parte de Max comprar chocolates para todos, no crees Kai?" preguntó el chico de ojos dorados, sentado en su cama, envuelto en la toalla de baño, comiendo un pedazo de chocolate.

"Eso creo…" contestó simplemente el mayor de los dos desde la ducha. Había sido un día pesado, ambos estaban cansados y con ganas de ir a la cama (a dormir, no me malinterpreten).

'Si voy a pedirle algo… tengo que estar seguro de que no voy a fallar otra vez… y eso no lo puedo asegurar. Al menos ahora sé qué fue lo que ocasionó esa reacción en mi forma de ser… espero poder combatirla.' Pensaba Kai mientras sentía las gotas de agua golpear contra su espalda.

"Ray?" llamó el chico de cabellos azules un rato después.

"Que sucede?"

"Estás… molesto conmigo?" por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, la culpa de la noche pasada lo consumía por dentro.

"Para nada."

"Lo… dices enserio?"

"Sí Kai… pero pensé que ya lo habías entendido. De todos modos… por qué preguntas?"

"Jm. Por nada." Respondió fríamente. Antes de que Ray se pudiera poner a pensar, Kai ya había salido de la ducha y estaba sentado delante de él. "Sólo… preguntaba…" dijo el chico en un susurro mientras suave y cuidadosamente se abalanzaba sobre el chino al mismo tiempo que lo atraía hacia él, hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo, Ray acostado contra la cama del ruso.

"K… Kai…"

"Confía en mí. Voy a lograrlo… después de todo… yo también quiero demostrarte lo que siento por ti Ray." Las palabras que pronunció el chico ruso no podrían haber sido más justas y perfectas.

El chico que yacía bajo su amado se sonrió comprensivamente. Claro que Kai querría demostrar que podía hacerlo mucho mejor que la última vez. Pero el punto era… estaba preparado para hacerlo?

Y Ray?

Cariñosamente el mayor de ambos presionó con sus labios los de su compañero, y luego acarició su labio inferior con su lengua, para fundirse en un beso apasionado.

Las manos de Ray ascendieron desde la cama donde estaban inmóviles hasta el momento, hacia el cuello del chico que lo besaba, para juguetear con su cabello oscuro. Las manos y los fuertes brazos de Kai rodearon el torso del otro chico, y lo apretaron contra él.

La reacción natural de endurecimiento vino por parte de ambos al mismo tiempo, y cada uno percibió la propia y la del otro.

"Ey Kai… estás bien?" preguntó el chino, esperando no tener que pasar por la misma situación que la noche anterior.

"Sí… muy bien…" respondió en forma segura. Pero antes había pasado lo mismo. Kai se veía muy seguro de sus acciones hasta que dejó de ser el que manejaba la situación y Ray trató de ocupar un lugar. El chino esperaba sinceramente que no fuera lo mismo… no por él… sino por lo que estimaba que Kai sufría cada vez que perdía el control.

Algunos besos y caricias más, Kai comenzó a descender hacia el pecho del chico de cabellos negros, para acariciarlo primero con sus manos que luego fueron reemplazadas por su lengua y labios.

Quemaba. Sí, Kai Hiwatari quemaba, en cada caricia, cada contacto. Pero era un fuego que se consumía tan placenteramente que no quería que acabara. Era el fuego con el que Ray Kon había soñado quemarse. Era la hoguera en la que él quería morir.

Suspiró hondo al percatarse de que si dejaba pasar el momento no sería lo mismo. Debía intentarlo… aunque sea para volver a fallar, pero si no lo hacía en ese momento, probablemente no tendría la oportunidad.

Acercó cautelosamente como sólo él sabía hacerlo su mano izquierda hacia el nudo que ajustaba la toalla de Kai a su cadera. Era ahora o nunca. Kai cortó el beso para respirar, y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

Todo estaba perdido…

El chico ruso apoyó su frente contra el hombro de Ray a medida que su respiración aumentaba, y comenzó a contraerse. Ray cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía e inmediatamente intentó remover la mano…

Pero la mano de Kai se apoyó sobre la suya sosteniéndola con fuerza contra el nudo, por lo que Ray permaneció estático como esperando recibir una orden o señal por parte de su amante.

"Co-Continúa… ahh… yo… puedo… hacerlo…" dijo entre sus agitadas respiraciones.

"Kai…"

"VAMOS!" pidió el chico mayor antes de hundir su rostro en el cuello del neko. Entonces Ray prosiguió… sabía lo que tenía que hacer… solamente desatar el nudo que cubría lo único que él no había visto de su amor.

Respiró hondo. Su mano derecha se encontraba en la espalda del otro chico, mientras que las manos de Kai ahora apretaban el pecho de Ray fuertemente.

Y lo hizo. Aflojó el nudo que ataba la toalla en la cadera de Kai, y aflojó el propio. Ahí estaban, ambos cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama.

"Ahh… Ray… tu… quieres esto?"

Y el de cabellos negros asintió. El chico ruso se levantó abruptamente para girar al chino que se encontraba debajo…

"Kai… estás bien?"

"… tengo… miedo…"

"Te di mi corazón porque te amo Kai... eso significa… que puedes confiar en mi."

"Ray... yo… voy a hacerlo… estás seguro?"

"Sí. Completamente."

"Ahh… voy… a entrarte." (1)

* * *

Recostados ambos sobre la cama, sus respiraciones ya más calmadas pero levemente agitadas, yacían ambos chicos, aún un poco aturdidos por el evento reciente.

"Kai…?" llamó uno de ellos.

"Sí… Ray?"

"Yo… te amo… y… admiro el valor que tuviste hoy, Kai."

"Gracias Ray… yo también te amo."

* * *

**Voy a dejarles POR ESTA VEZ un final feliz para el capítulo… pero no soy de hacer eso ehh!!? Lo que pasa es que por más que sea corto, es mi primer lemmon KaiRay …. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Les suplico que dejen reviews!!!**

**Ah, casi lo olvido, el (1), es porque iba a escribir.. "Aquí cierren los ojos" pero iba a cortar el relato así que lo deje así. :)**

**Bien… nos vemos…...**

**Dejen ReviewSSS!**

**Angel of a broken Soul **


End file.
